1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for applying surgical clips to tissue. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for applying a series of clips to tissue seriatim.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical procedures frequently require ligation of blood vessels, severed tissues and/or other organs to control or stop bleeding. Clip applying apparatus for quickly applying a surgical clip about tissue are well known. Such clip applying apparatus include single clip applicators and multiple clip applicators. In single clip applicators, a new clip is loaded into the apparatus after application of each clip. Multiple clip applicators include a series of clips which can be sequentially applied to tissue during the course of a surgical procedure. Because surgical procedures usually require the use of a multiplicity of surgical clips, multiple clip applicators are generally preferred.
Typically, clip applying apparatus include a handle mechanism, an elongated body portion, and a clip crimping assembly, e.g., a jaw or pair of jaws. Such clip applying apparatus are configured for endoscopic or open surgical procedures. Although known clip applying apparatus for sequentially advancing individual clips have provided good results, a continuing need exists for a clip applying apparatus which is less complex and provides effective hemostasis.